Smash Bros High School Host Club
by Anichibi.Fangirl
Summary: Robin goes to study in an supposedly empty music room, only to meet the Host Club, which consists of Marth, Ike, Toon Link, Pit and Dark Pit, and Cloud. How will Robin fit in with the Host Club? (I am going to use DLC characters, so Bayonetta and Corrin will appear. I'll have Corrin be twins. I'll call the girl Kamui because someone suggested it)
1. Chapter 1

"I need somewhere to study quietly" Robin said to himself. His huge glasses hid his face from the world. He carried his books to music room #5 (correct me if I'm wrong). He saw something he didn't expect. A group of boys calling themselves the Host Club. "Oi, Marth." A brunette angel said, getting in Robin's face. Another angel got in his face as well, but he had black hair. "I this think boy is gay." Robin dropped his books in a panic.

"W-What?! No way! I just came here looking for a place to practice my spells, th-that's all!" A little boy with blond hair was pulling on Robin's coat. "Hey, mister, would you like some cake?" Robin looked at the small boy in confusion. _Where the hell am I..._ a tall, blond, pointy haired man picked up the small blond. "Come on, Toon. Don't bother visitors." He said. "Calm down you fools." A blue haired man said. He seemed annoyed by their actions. "Make way so I can see this visitor!" A man with blue hair exclaimed. He had a tiara-like crown on his head. "Hmm, did you come here to be a Host?" He asked. "Huh?!" Robin was beyond confused. He backed away from the man, who had gotten too close. He bumped into something, which turned out to be a priceless vase. He tried to catch it, but to no anvil. It fell on the ground, shattering. "Oooooooh." The dark angel said. "That vase was going up for auction." Said the lighter angel.

"Let's see, between the costs of the vase,"

"And the amount it was going to be sold for,"

"That would,"

"Be about,"

The two angels spook in unison. "1,000,000,000,000 Gold."

"D-Did you say 1,000,000,000,000?" Robin stammered. "Yup."

"We did." Robin groaned. "I don't have that much money..." The princely boy walked over to Robin and grabbed his shoulders. "Well then. You're gonna be our dog. Welcome to the Host Club!" He exclaimed. "Wait, WHAT?!"

And thus, Robin's life as a Host began.

A.N. How was dat? Yes, I am working on Through the Well, as well as two other FMA crossovers. Yes, this was made out of pure boredom. Yes, I did type this in 5 minutes. No, I'm not going to follow the series, because I haven't finished it, nor do I remember a lot of what happened. Here is each Host member.

Tamaki-Marth

Kyoya-Ike

Takashi-Cloud

Honey-Toon Link

Twins- Pit and Dark Pit

Haruhi-Robin

Renge(for future chapters)-Peach


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

The entire room was filled with people. Robin was running from host to host, help them with what ever. Marth was stealing girls hearts left and right. Ike really didn't care. Pit and Dark Pit were doing...whatever it is they do that those girls love so much. Toon was just too being cute to resist. Cloud was sitting with Toon. Eventually, amidst all the chaos, Robin tripped over a chair leg and his glasses fell off. "Ah, my glasses! Where are they?" Robin felt around. The twin angels walked over to the boy on the floor. One gasped. "Marth! Come over here!" Pit yelled.

"It's about the new guy!" Dark Pit added. Marth rushed over and pushed the twin angels aside. "It's beautiful! Pit, Dark Pit!" He snapped his fingers. The two angels rose to their feet and saluted. "Sir!" They both yelled. "Get a uniform for Robin immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" They both ran and came back with a suit in Robin's size (don't ask how they got the size. Just don't) and dragged Robin to a dressing room. "Wh-What a minute! What are you doing?! Stop! MARTH!" Robin yelled. The twin angels kept trying to get Robin to change into the outfit, until he yelled and kicked them out of the dressing room. "Robin? Does the suite fit?" Marth asked. "I haven't even put it on yet, Marth!"

"Okay, I'm coming in to help." He sighed. "N-No, wait!" Robin panicked. "Relax, there's nothing to hi-" Marth froze when he saw the blushing Robin in the room, her tank top's thin straps with another set of straps. Marth then realized why Robin didn't want Marth to come in. She didn't want him to know she was a girl. She screamed and Marth ran out.

"Group meeting, now!" He said as calmly as possible. The hosts walked over to Marth. "Guys, Robin's a-" Pit cut him off. "We know." Marth's jaw dropped. "Wh-What?!" Ike looked at Marth, his eyes showing unamusement. "It was so obvious that even an idiot like you would notice." Dark Pit added to Pit's previous statement. Marth was taken aback. "How did you-" Cloud answered his question before he finished asking it. "The voice, the way she acts, the way she acted when we first met her, it's obvious. Even Toon noticed and all he cares about is cake." He said. "And Fi-chan!" Toon added, holding up a plush Fi.

Robin came out in the club uniform. "I don't know, Marth. Are you sure about this?" She asked. Marth looked at Robin, speechless. The outfit looked great on the young girl. "Perfect, Robin! It's official! You're our new host!" Robin was surprised by his decision. "But, Marth, I thought only boys could be hosts! I'm not cut out for that!" Marth walked to Robin and grabbed her shoulders. "Then from now on, you are a boy!" He said. "You can't decide how I should live my life!" She yelled. "Have you already forgotten," Pit started. "The debt you own us for," Dark Pit continued. "The vase you broke?" The angels spoke in unison. Robin sighed. "Fine..."

And then Robin slapped Marth for not listening to her, and then took one feather from each of the twin's wings for getting her dragged into their club. The rest of the club feared Robin from then on.


End file.
